Bella's Back And Better Than Ever
by Daija Is All about wolf pack
Summary: 13 year old Isabella Swan was tourtured by Edward Cullen and his friends until she moved with her mom now 4 years later Bella's back in Forks and better than ever.
1. Forks

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the _ORIGINAL_ characters. No copyright infringement intended.

BPoV Chapter 1 – Forks

It has been four years since I have so much as glimpsed at my personal Hell – Forks, Washington. What made me want to move here? I'll never know. Since my junior years all those grades ago, I have changed so much. I went from being Isabella Swan the klutzy book nerd, to Bella Swan the hot, badass, sexy adrenaline-junky and head cheerleader. So, yeah, I guess you could say I've changed.

My last day in Forks was spent being tortured by the cool kids: Edward Cullen and his clones and Lauren Mallory and her Clan of wannabe's. My only friends back they were Jacob Black, Angela Webber, and her secret crush, Ben Cheney.

I sighed and looked out the window of the airplane; I really hope that my cars make it to Forks OK. I swear; if there is so much as a chip in the midnight blue paint job of my Lamborghini or even the silver paint job of my BMW, I will kill that shipping company.

The woman sitting next to me reminded me so much of Renee, my mother. She has the same pale brown tresses, the same baby-blue eyes and a similar figure. I shook my head; my mother was probably packing with her new husband, Phil. He is a pretty awesome man, and I am not just saying that because he bought me my two cars and all my designer clothes, jewelry, accessories and make-up, I am saving that because he makes my mother happy. They are supposed to be going to Florida for Phil's baseball tournament and I decided to give them some time without a rebellious seventeen-year-old to worry about.

"_Attention, all passengers. We are about to land, so I ask that you please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing._" The pilot's monotonous voice boomed through the plane.

***

After I exited the plane, I stood out the front of the airport and searched for my father, Charlie. When I finally found him – he looked the same, just a few more grey hairs and a few pounds heavier – his eyes widened and his mouth was agape. Well, I mean, he hasn't seen me in four years and I did look different. I used to have frizzy hair, braces, acne and glasses covering my indigo eyes – a better copy of my grandmother's glassy ones. Now I'm 5'10 and have wavy caramel hair reaching my hips that's streaked with indigo, pale, flawless skin, straight, white teeth, clear contacts over my uniquely colored eyes, a few piercings', a curvy hourglass figure and 34D's.

I was wearing a leopard print vest with a black boob tube underneath, liquid leggings, a pair of red heels that haven't even hit the market yet and a biker jacket, "Hey, dad!" I called as I made my way through the throng of travelers.

"Hi, Bells," Charlie said as he pulled me into a hug.

"God, I've missed you." I said as we walked to the cruiser.

***

The ride home was spent basking in a comfortable silence until Charlie said, "Jake's coming over, later," with a small smile on his face.

My eyes widened and I smiled, "Jake? Really? I can't wait to see him!" I said.

We pulled up at the house – the same two storey house as four years ago – and the first detail I noticed was the two gorgeous cars in the drive way. I bolted out of the car and ran to hug them, kissing and stroking the hoods lovingly, "I've missed you, babies." I said, kissing the car again, leaving a lipstick mark, which I promptly wiped off.

I preformed a thorough inspection of the cars, making sure that there was not so much as one scratch. Once I was satisfied, I turned around to see Charlie trying – unsuccessfully, I might add – to hold in his chuckles. "What's so funny? Never seen a female show a love for a machine?" I snapped, walking into the house.

I walked up to my room and saw that it was a different one that what I expected. Instead of pink and white, the room was black and purple. I smiled and started unpacking all of my belongings, organizing them neatly and in their correct place. I put my Mac Book Pro on the study desk in my room; it's not like I am actually going to study, and if I am, it will not be at home. The teachers could go fuck themselves for all I care. I moved my guitar over to lean against the same wall that had the black beanbag lodged against it and set my iphone up on the desk.

Half an hour later, Charlie announced that Jake was here, so I ran down the stairs and stopped halfway down. There, sitting at the table, was a 6'5 boy – no, _man_ – with russet skin, deep set eyes and short dark hair. He was talking to Charlie about what he wanted to do to my cars.

"Oh, Hell no! Don't, for one second, think that I'll let you go _near_ my babies!" I said, outraged at the idea of someone touching my precious ones.

"Bella?" Jake gasped as he turned around.

"Hey, Jake," I said, still pissed over the fact that he wanted to touch my cars. But that animosity faded completely when he came up and hugged me, enveloping me in a bear hug.

"I missed you so much, Bells." Jake said, twirling me around.

"I missed you, too," I said, but then I remembered him talking about my cars, "What were you saying about touching my babies?" I asked.

"I just wanted to take a quick peek at the engine," he said innocently.

"Yeah. Right." I said sarcastically, "Well, I was going to take a look at the engine, myself, before you showed up," I said, smiling slightly.

His voice was shocked and disbelieving as he asked, "You fix cars?"

"Yeah, you can visit the garage with me right now," I said and kissed Charlie's cheek before walking outside with Jake hot on my heels.

***

The next morning I woke up at six o' clock and looked out the window to see that the sun was out, shining brightly – a rarity in Forks.

I jumped out of the comfortable confines of my silken bed and walked into the bathroom, before showering, basking in the comfortable heat of the water. After drying myself, I blow-dried my hair, styling it so that it fell in neat waves down to my waist. I put on a black silk mini-dress that fell mid-thigh and a pair of ebony coloured pumps, ones that aren't supposed to be out until next fall. I layered on some eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss and looked in the mirror, smiling at my flawless reflection.

Walking down the stairs, I noticed that Charlie had already left for the station, so I grabbed a juice-box and my handbag – a leather Chanel flap bag that has iron details of lions and isn't supposed to be out for another three months – and walked out to my Lamborghini. I decided to make a scene so when I came within a mile of the school; I rolled the windows down and blasted Beyonce's Diva.

Everyone turned my way as I pulled into the car-park, my Lamborghini sliding smoothly into a spot near the gates, and stepped out of the car dramatically, one leg first. Once out, I heard gasps, which I promptly ignored, and grabbed my Chanel bag, locking the car.

When I turned around, I saw a pixie, a pseudo-model and a red headed sprite walking my way.


	2. Mr player

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the _ORIGINAL_ characters. No copyright infringement intended.

BPoV Chapter 2 – Mr. Player

As the three unlikely friends made their way towards me, I took out my iPhone 3GS and checked the time, having forgotten my watch at home.

When the trio reached me, and I failed to acknowledge their presence, the red headed sprite said, "Hi! I'm Izzy and this is Rosalie and Alice!" whilst pointing to the model and pixie.

"Bella Swan," I said, averting my violet eyes.

"You could look at us," the model said, her voice bitchy and icy, as if she had better things to do than socialize with the new-girl.

"I could… but then again, I have better things to do than to stare at your bitchy-ass face." I said with a small smirk.

"_See_," the pixie said, drawing out the word, "I _told_ you she would be perfect for the group!"

Getting bored with just randomly looking around the parking-lot at all the gaping faces, I started looking for Jake, "Is there a specific reason for you not wanting to make eye contact?" the red headed sprite said.

I finally looked at them and they gasped at my eyes, "Most girls don't react well to my super-awesome eyes… so, do you know of a Lauren Mallory and Edward Cullen?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" the model asked, quirking one eyebrow.

"I despise them!" Izzy chimed in.

"I used to live here when I was thirteen and they were the school bullies… so, now that I'm back and hotter than ever, I am going to execute my revenge." I said with a malicious smirk.

The three girls shared a look and said in unison, "I like her."

"Wait," the pixie said, "You've lived here before?"

"Yeah, when I was thirteen," I said.

"We are so going to help plot your revenge!" said Izzy, a bright beam on her red lips.

"Revenge starts now," Rosalie said, nodding discreetly towards a gay-as silver Volvo.

When I turned, I noticed Jacob standing a little bit over with a bunch of hot guys, "Iz, Rose, Pix, I am going over to say 'hi' to a friend of mine, OK?" I asked.

Alice beamed at the nickname, "I love it!" she said, bouncing in place.

I smiled down at her tiny 5'1 frame and looked towards Izzy as she said, "We can come with you and show you to the office where you'll get your timetable."

I nodded and walked over in Jacob's direction in a line of four-across with everyone staring at us. I took that chance to look over at Jake and blow him and his friends a kiss. When Jake saw this, he started to laugh hard and say, "Bells, you're just too funny!" as we reached him, pulling me into one of his bone-crushing bear hugs.

"Aw! You flatter me, Jakey!" I said, smiling teasingly.

Jake was about to speak when Izzy cleared her throat, "Aren't you going to introduce us, Bella?" she asked, peering over my shoulder.

I smiled, "Jake, this is Alice, Rosalie and Izzy… or as I refer to them Pix, Rose and Iz." I said, "And Pix, Rose and Iz, this is my BFF since he was born, Jacob, or as I like to call him, Jake or Jakey." I said with a wink to Jake.

He laughed and turned to the guys I had failed to notice, "Quil, Sam, Embry, Jared and Paul, this is Bella," he said with his usual Jake-smile.

I turned to look at the guys and one of them caught my full attention. It was Jared. His green eyes were staring at me, staring right through me to my very core. They were mesmerizing and I felt this instant pull to him. It was as if he was my sun, and nothing else mattered but him. "Hi," he said, his deep, husky voice instantly capturing my attention. Our eyes were still locked, "I'm Jared."

"Bella," I held out my hand, our eyes never wavering. He smiled a heartbreakingly beautiful smile and kissed my hand. I gasped as electric shocks rushed through my veins at an incomprehensible rate. I unwillingly dragged my eyes away from his to restrain myself from jumping him. He was so perfect, and him being in a pair of dark, lowly hung jeans and a tight black shirt didn't help the fact that I wanted to jump him. Right. Now. It's not like I haven't had sex before – I have. Tons – but staring at him made me wish that I'd saved myself. He was tall, around 6ft 4, with tanned skin, a defined 8 pack and muscled figure. His dark hair was chin-length and his green eyes were captivating. It just wanted to stare in them all day. His features were sharp and angular, defined and mature, making him have a sophisticated, but bad-boy aura. I looked up at his plump lips; I wanted to kiss him so bad…

"Nice to meet you." We said at the same time causing the others to laugh and me break out of that trance.

"What's so funny?" A voice that was supposed to sound velvety and seductive crooned.

"Oh, nothing that interesting," I said with a roll of my eye, turning around.

There he was, Edward Cullen, the Devil himself, surrounded by his 'followers' Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty. Edward's beady, little eyes raked over me, raping me, making me want to kick his ass, "Why, hello there. My name is Edward Cullen," Edward said, taking one of my hands and placing an open mouthed kiss that made me immediately pull it out from his grasp and wipe my hand against my dress.

That one action caused the others to laugh, all but Edward. I rolled my eyes at their idiocy and turned to face Jasper, fluttering my eyelashes flirtatiously, though I knew I didn't like him like that, "My, my. Would you by any chance be Japer Whitlock?" I asked a fake hopeful smile on my face.

"Yes, darlin'. Why?" he drawled in his Texan accent.

I didn't respond but turned to Emmett, "And would you by any chance be Emmett McCarty?"

"Yeah, dude! The new sexy chick knows my name!" he booms, a giant smile plastered on his face.

"How do you know their names?" Edward asked, his face plainly showing his jealousy.

"You really don't remember me, Edward? I'm so hurt!" I said, placing a hand theatrically over my heart.

"I've never met you before." He said, an angry expression on his face, burning away the jealously.

"Well," I said seductively, "Let me introduce myself. Hello, my name is Bella Swan." And with that, I kissed Jake on the cheek, winked at Jared, and strutted off, the three girls following me.


	3. AN

HI Everyone its Daija I just wanted you to know I'm not giving up on my stories I just lost all my chapters and have to write them again so if you could please not give up on the story.

Thanks


End file.
